ByakuyaxRenji
by RukiaCHAN 1
Summary: Byakuya walked in, aparantly noticing my smirk   "Is something amusing, Renji?" he said cooly, I snapped out of my daze and stared at the man before me, his long black hair, the shimmering silver kenseikan, his deep grey-blue eyes...   M for a reason, don't like it, don't read it, don't complain. I don't want this to get deleted :3
1. Chapter 1

Lol ok i went through this and actually edited it! I was horrified with the first version of it, and i am truely sorry for making everyone suffer through the unedited version.  
I DONT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THAN THIS PLOT!

* * *

_****Renji's POV****_

I heard Byakuya on the other side of the door, his deep velvet voice talking to one of the lesser members of the squad, although I didn't even know why he bothered, he'd usually pawn then off to me to talk to, it was probably the fact he has no interest in being anywhere near me while doing paperwork... just as usual... thinking of this caused a small smirk to appear on my face.

Byakuya walked in, apparently noticing my smirk

"Is something amusing, Renji?" he said coolly, I snapped out of my daze and stared at the man before me, his long black hair, the shimmering silver kenseikan, his deep grey-blue eyes... I was totally overwhelmed for the first time by the older man's appearance; I couldn't take my eyes off him, "Renji," He said firmly, snapping me out of what seemed a long lasting daze,

"N-no nothing it's fine..." I said in an effort to cover my slight embarrassment, I could feel my face blushing slightly, he closed his eyes, I could tell he was trying not to comment on my lightly flushed face. I stood up and almost managed to knock over a glass of water that was on the table. It tipped towards the paperwork I had spent hours on; I flinched towards it and stopped it before it made any serious damage.

Luckily, I was able to skilfully catch it, a big grin appeared as I did (ninja style!). I turned back to face my captain, and noticed that he had stepped slightly closer, as if he had moved to stop the water from spilling. He immediately left the room, but before fully closing the door he slightly looked back towards me with softer eyes than usual, before leaving.

Seeing his eyes, his composure, his slight concern towards me... it all made my head spin, I happily slumped back in the chair with a growing big grin on my face.

Later that night I was almost ready for bed, when the images of Byakuya came into my head, soft caring grey eyes, glowing jet back hair and perfect composure. A soft rapping came from the door, my head flung towards the door, the images lingered in my mind.

I heard Byakuya's subtle voice in my head "...R_enji..." _I bit my lower lip, ever moment from our encounter earlier played in slow motion, but this time instead of leaving he turned back and was quickly at my side, he reached out and held one of his hands around me and the other at my cheek, he pulled me closer to him and- that was it, loud knocks once again flooded my mind,

"Renji" I heard Rukia's voice call, "Can I come in or not?" she called again, I sighed and tried not to think too much about what had just happened, I walked towards the door and opened it, a more then pissed off Rukia stood with her arms crossed over her chest, "What took so long?" she exclaimed,

"What's that supposed to mean? You were out here for about all of what, 3 minutes?" I said sternly

"Actually, try 10 minutes Renji!" she replied quickly, ten minutes... was I really daydreaming for that long...? I smirked to cover my initial shock,

"Impatient as always I see" I replied and patted her on the head; I could tell I was just angering her more which made me grin, "So what do you want anyways?" I said. Her bottom lip pouted slightly in irritation,

"Nii-sama is holding some kind of get together,... well that's not right, Kyoraku-Taichou put him up to it, he doesn't really want to do it, but everyone was nagging him, so instead of putting up with constant irritations he just said yes..." she said with her eyes closed, one of the many traits she seemed to have picked up from Byakuya,

"Is there a point to this Rukia?" I said,

"Baka! He wants you to come!" she went on "I don't know why, but he does, okay? And I'm leaving before I'm late" she turned to leave "It's at the Kuchiki house, and it starts in 20 minutes, if you want to come feel free" she turned the corner and left.

I closed the door and laid flat on my bed. I turned towards the clock "20 minutes" I mumbled to myself, I stood up gain and got ready to leave...


	2. Chapter 2

I walked in through the main gates, the lanterns were lit which made the plum blossoms turn a deep pink colour. A few people were already there, I remembered some people from our squad, and others from different squad; Kyoraku Taichou and Nanou Fukitaichou were mingling in the crowd.

I made my way through the open roof garden and around the tables with a mini banquet and lots of sake on them. Looking around the house for a little while I stopped to briefly talk with Ikkaku, Yummichika, Shuhei and others that passed by. Not long after I ran into him.

Byakuya had a long white jacket over his shihaksho '_Heh... I guess that__'__s his casual wear.._.' I thought to myself. Rukia came up to me, her arms folded which made me smile slightly; I could tell she was still unhappy with me,

"So you made it after all huh?" she gestured sarcastically. I put my hand a top her head again and ruffled her hair,

"Yeah, why you miss me?" I laughed. Her hand turned into a fist quickly and swiped at me, I dodged it of course (barely) but made a point to leave her alone for the rest of the night. 

Eventually about half the seated officers and captains turned up at the party, I found myself next to Rangiku, Momo and Izuru (no surprises there). Rangiku pulled out a giant sake cup and started drinking, as did Izuru and I but Momo seemed to always remain at least a little sober. I looked towards Momo, my cheeks a light pink from the sake and shrugged _'her loss__'_ I thought to myself.

I heard Rangiku giggle loudly and almost face plant the food, I took another mouth full of the sake, as Rangiku turned to Izuru,

"Heeey Izuru, how about a drinking gaaaame?" she called. I could tell she was starting to lose the handle on the alcohol, it made me grin as Izuru responded in the same kind of slurred speech.

Within an hour Rangiku and Izuru were both beyond drunk and Momo was trying to calm them down, I decided not to get involved in the conflict and stood up, slight swaying as I did.

I sighed slightly sadly, I was hoping Byakuya would get drunk... it would be funny to see what he did. I rubbed my eye before moving through the overly crowded house. I managed to push through to the end without falling over, and low and behold there he was, sitting by the pond, the moonlight almost made him look as though he was glowing, I could feel my cheeks redden and I knew this wasn't from the alcohol intake from earlier. I shook my head to try to snap out of my own thoughts; the actions caused me to fall back, straight into an awaiting cherry blossom tree.

The people in the crowd probably didn't hear me smack against the tree, but Byakuya certainly did. He turned towards me,

"Oh, it's just you Renji..." he said profoundly as he turned back to face the water,

"Where you expecting someone else?" I replied. '_W__ait, what the hell am I doing? I shouldn't-'_

"No, not really..." he said suddenly and sharply. I sighed mentally and a light cringe appeared on my face as I stood again.

I swivelled so I could see my back, no blood, even though I didn't expect there to be, but there would certainly be a bruise in the morning... thank god for alcohol.

I saw Byakuya's head turn slightly; his goddamned eyes caught me off guard again,

"Are you hurt, Renji?" he asked a little more compassionate than usual. My eyes slight widened,

"N-no, I'm fine..." I said softly, the corner of his mouth picked up... no way... he was... smiling?

"I see," he once again turned back to face the water and looked up "You can sit down if you want..." I again felt my face blush deeper at his words and staggered over to sit next to him.

I managed to lean against a nearby tree for support, this time I wasn't willing to trust my own bodies balance. I looked at Byakuya, his pale complexion, glowing black hair and shining kenseikan... I couldn't help but reach out to softly trail the tips of my fingers over his cheek, by my touch I felt him move slightly and blush a little. At the time I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Byakuya Kuchiki _**blushing**_, and because of me... I didn't think it was possible. He held his hand over mine gently and stroke the back of my fingers, I moved in closer to him, his deep eyes locked with mine and before I knew it our lips were too...


	3. Chapter 3

I traced my fingers over his cheek and over his sides while moving closer to make the kiss deeper, he pulled away slightly and tenderly nipped across my neck, thoughtlessly I allowed a moan to escape from the depths of my throat. I heard Byakuya chuckle lightly as he ran a hand through my hair; he smiled and stood up, I watched his raven-coloured hair dance in the breeze and shimmer in the moonlight, I saw his eyes close and his soft, pale lips move;

"I'd prefer to go somewhere more _private, _that is, if you want to continue.." he said with a slight smirk. My eyes widened slightly at his choice of words. I felt my cheeks flush faintly because of what I thought he could be implying. He bent down and kissed my forehead, his lips as warm and soft as ever, "I'll be waiting... Renji..." he whispered as he walked into the building off to the left of the pond.

His image and the words he used rang in my head _'I'd prefer to go somewhere more p__rivate, that is, if you want to continue…' _I stood eagerly, all the years I'd been watching him from the shadows and I'd never imagine this could happen.

I still using the tree for support just in case my legs gave out and turned in the direction of the party, making sure no one saw me slip into the empty house after Byakuya.

I walked down the hallways of the house in the dim moon light, and followed the small amounts of spiritual pressure Byakuya left. I found him in a room near the back of the house; the room itself was rather big, with a double bed perfectly made (not for long) in the centre.

I walked over to the bed and ran my hand over the sheet; it was so soft and felt as though it had some silk woven into the material. I heard the door shut behind me, and Byakuya appeared out of the shadowed doorway. He made his way over to me just noticeably quicker than most would. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me passionately while pulling me closer, I was surprised on a small scale about how abrupt he was, this was a side of Byakuya I didn't recognise, but I more than liked.

I entwined my fingers in his deep black hair while gingerly tracing his lips with my tongue. He smiled at my gesture and separated his lips a little to give me access to his mouth, I slid my tongue into his mouth and pressed firmer against him, as I did so I heard Byakuya moan deeply and yet softly.

I reached for one of his kenseikan and slowly removed it from his soft raven hair then did the same with the other, never breaking the kiss. I felt his hands move across my chest and stomach; he was reaching for the white belt tired around my waist. I blushed lightly as I felt myself growing slightly hard while he traced the tattoos with exacting detail; it sent a small shiver down my spine as his hand went lower and lower with the tattoos. I opened his shirt and nearly ripped it while messing around with the belt, but it eventually came off. He broke the kiss that seemed to go on for an eternity and whispered;

"Renji... lay down..." I grinned widely at him and obeyed his request. I laid on my back, looking up to him; I was slightly embarrassed by the growing lump in my pants. In a flash Byakuya was on top of me, I felt his hard member rub against my thigh. I softly gasped as he slid his hand down the front of my pants and began to gently tug on my -, I pushed my lips to his and kissed him rougher than before, as I did he disposed of my pants and undergarments, he did the same with his own clothes before returning my kiss (ninja moves again!). Feeling his hard member, bare against my mid section made me gasp, he smiled and licked down my body then took the tip of my member in his mouth, he flicked his tongue in the slit as I softly moaned while sitting up and gripping the sheets. His warm lips moved further down until he took my entire member into his mouth,

"A-ah" I moaned as he moved back and forth on my growing erection. He twisted his tongue around and I felt him gently nip every once and a while as he moved. I moaned more and more as more minutes passed, Byakuya was moving much faster and sucking quite hard,

"B-Byakuya... I-I think I'm g-going to-..." my breathing staggered and I gripped the sheets tighter as I came in his mouth. After swallowing my seed he slipped off of my member, and toyed with one of my nipples,

"Renji..." he cooed "turn around" he said abruptly as he softly sucked on my nipple and tenderly squeezed the other. I nodded and flipped over onto my stomach while still lightly huffing. The sweat on my forehead and chest became more noticeable as he continued to toy and tease my body.

Byakuya moved back onto me, he held my hips with one hand and stroked my cheek with the other. He nibbled at my earlobe and slightly flicked my lower lip with one of his fingers as he said,

"Suck.." I opened my mouth and took his fingers in my mouth, coating them with saliva before Byakuya retrieved them again; he kissed the base of my neck,

"I'm ready", I murmured whilst kissing the side of his mouth. He smirked and plunged one of his fingers deep into me, "G-gah" I moaned as he pushed the second finger through my entrance and began scissoring his fingers,

"You're tight Renji" he smirked while scissoring his fingers wider, I moaned louder,

"S-stop toying with me!" I yelled. I saw him smirk widely and pull his fingers from me.

He lined himself up at my entrance and thrusted deep into me, my back arched a little toward him. He pumped deeper and harder into me, it hurt but at the same time it was pleasure-filled. After about the 5th thrust he managed to graze my prostate I gasped his name and once I did he knew he had hit what he was searching for. He thrusted into me again and again hitting the sensitive spot every time, I moaned louder and just about scream out his name as he moved deeper and deeper into me,

"God dammit!" I yelled. I could feel myself getting hard as he again hit the same sensitive spot. He reached around and tugged tightly on my once again growing erection while moaning loudly. My muscles tightened suddenly and Byakuya moaned loudly as he reached his climax. I felt his hot seed run down my legs as I was panting shrilly.

I turned back around so I was lying on my back and Byakuya collapsed onto the bed beside me, I put my hand on his cheek and moved to kiss him. I was still panting deeply, as was Byakuya, once we caught our breath we moved up on the bed, Byakuya slightly nuzzled into my shoulder, he was so warm, I smiled slightly and eventually fell asleep with my arms around him.


	4. Sequel?

Ok… well, as this says, this is an author's note. I'm writing this to get your opinion on the newly edited chapters of this. And also to apologize for the agonizingly painful chapters that came before them. While editing… I… just didn't know what to say. All the relatively good reviews I got were not really earned in my opinion…

But now the serious stuff is out of the way, I want to know what you would think of a sequel? It would (probably) be way longer than this one was, and also there would be more of an actual story line… so yeah, let me know, and if I get an overwhelming need for it I'll post the link for the new story on a side chapter of this.. Or something… does that even make sense? I'm not sure… nor do I really care…

-Rukia Chan 1


	5. Teaser and additional info

This is just a little teaser for the sequel, i wanted to upload something for some reason and putting a teaser on sounded like fun... ignore it if you want to...

* * *

Renji's eyes opened slowly, his arms were still wrapped firmly around the man lying next to him. His jet back hair began to glimmer in the rising sun as Renji slowly sat up; Byakuya moved slightly in his sleep but became peaceful quickly. The red head snickered softly while gently playing with a piece of Byakuya's thick, black hair; he had waited years for this, an overwhelmingly passionate act… '_I won't let you top me next time…'_ he said to himself as a large grin spread over his face,

"What are you ginning at, Renji?" a deep, husky voice asked. Renji looked down; Byakuya stared back up at him, his dark grey eyes locking with Renji's purple-brown ones,

"N-nothing…" Renji replied with a small blush, this peaked Byakuya's curiosity...

* * *

The actual fanfic will be called 'forbiden love' or something like that... and it the first chapter should be on in the next few days, so keep your eyes peeled for it!

(I also wanna thank all the people that kept this fic going, as well as the sequel, i've had a lot of 'keep goings' sent as reviews, so, for the 4-5 pople ((cant remember the exact ammount)) who sent these in, I'd like to thank you for the support. As well as those who supported it from the begging!)

Next time i see ya, it'll be in the sequel~! until then, Ja desu ne! :D


End file.
